


Gotcha

by wacky_roma



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anime, Bondage, Cat, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Gay, Hot, Kinks, M/M, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, destroy me, durarara - Freeform, help i dont know, neko, why, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacky_roma/pseuds/wacky_roma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running home from a day filled with "play time" with Shizuo, Izaya finds out the fun times just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotcha

*Slam*  
"Ahhhh~...." Sighed Izaya.  
Due to the previous events of chasing and being chased by his 'bffl' Shizou, he became unimaginably tired.  
I never thought getting 'down-and-dirty' with Shizu-chan could were me out thiiiis much~ He thought with a lil smirk.  
Izaya laughed to himself as he kicked off his shoes and hung up his fuzzy brown and tan coat on the door handle. Sighing, he trudged his way to the bed and playfully jumped ontop of it as he stretched his back out, wiggling his toes with a half laugh.  
With one big sigh he put his hands behind his head.  
*pit pit*  
"eeeeeEEHHH!" Yelled Izaya in response to his sensitive ears on top of his head being touched accidentally.  
*pant pant*  
Izaya annoyingly puffed his cheeks out, letting out the air with one huge sigh. Finally starting to relax, Izaya closed his eyes, waiting for Sandy the sand man to take him to dream land, where he can have many playful adventures with Shizu-chan!  
Shizu-chan Shizu-chan Shizu-chan~~~  
*Creek*  
Peeking one eye open, Izaya's lips pursed into a small almost unnoticeable smirk.  
*Clunk!*  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed a tall blond male perched on top of the other males window still.  
"Oy oy... You didn't think I was done with you, did you, Izaya-kun?" Asked Shizuo with a smirk. "Do you like the new trap I set under your bed? I made it specially for you, you prick." He said to the squirming and writhing cat like man below him.  
"Ahhh~ Shizu-chan! You've out done yourself immanency this time! What a turn on~" Teased Izaya with a wink, trapped tightly in his metal bonds.  
"Shut the fuck up you damn Cat!" Shizuo yelled, grabbing the other males neck tightly.  
"Ngh! Sh-Shizu-chaaaaan~" He called out to the other male playfully.  
"I said shut up you little insect!" Shizuo yelled impaciently.  
"Oh but Shizu-chan~ That's no fuuuuuun!~" Izaya chanted.  
Shizuo squeezed Izaya's neck harder, his eyes flaring up with rage. "Since I can't shut you up this way, another way will have to do." Said Shizuo as he snaked his other hand down to Izaya's groin, squeezing through the fabric roughly.  
"Ahhn! Shizu-chan... I like this way muuuuuch better~" Claimed Izaya with a breathy tone.  
"You just can't keep quiet can you Cat?" Murmured Shizuo as he forcefully pulled Izaya up by the shirt collar, crashing their lips together hard enough to leave bruising.  
"Mmm.." Moaned Izaya into the kiss, accidentally bucking up into Shizuo's hand.  
"Tsk tsk tsk, Izaya-kun... Why so impacient?" Shizuo claimed breaking the kiss and throwing Izaya back down. "Is this what you want?" Shizuo teased, palming the gasping male under him through his pants.  
"Hah! aaann... Sh-sh-sh-shizu-chaaan!~" Izaya moaned, bucking helplessly into Shizuo's touch.  
"Hahaha... Oh Izaya-kun, It's so adorable how I can get you so riled up with such simple touches like this.." Shizuo claimed, smirking down at him. Shizuo swiftly took his hand away, making Izaya scowl at the loss of contact. Shizuo brought their lips together once more, tongues dancing, temperatures rising, the need for friction non-existing. Shizuo skillfully pulled up Izaya's shirt, breaking the kiss to nip and bite every spot on the other male's sensitive skin he could reach.  
"Mmmn... o-ohh... unn..." Izaya moaned.  
Shizuo grabbed the felines hips, sinking his teeth into the soft skin on his sides, leaving behind many red marks on his body.  
"Shizu-chaaan!~" Izaya moaned loudly.  
"Ah ah ah Izaya-kun, call me Shizuo-senpai from now on" Ordered Shizuo.  
"B-but... It's only a few months?" Izaya questioned.  
"Shut up and obey me you damn Cat." Shizuo ordered as he once again bit down even harder, sucking on the flesh.  
"Sh-shizu-senpai! Please!" Izaya begged, hating the way his blonded lover could get him to act.  
Shizuo sighed, "Close enough."   
Shizuo roughly undid Izaya's pants button and zipper, shoving his hand down the writhing cats pants, grasping his already stiff member and pumping it inside his pants. Growing inpatient, Shizuo pulled down Izaya's pants down to his ancles, for the binding on his ankles prevented them from going down any further.  
Shizuo then grasped Izaya's hard member and skillfully used his hands to pump and tease the shaft, looking into Izaya's eyes smirking.  
"Heh.. mmm... Shizu-senpai~ you're such a- AH! t-tease" Izaya moan breathlessly.  
"What do you want Izaya-kun?" Shizuo asked teasing him.  
"S-s-s-suck it... hhn... please!" Begged Izaya trying to break free of his metal bonds, failing miserably.   
"As you wish your highness.." Shizuo teased.  
Shizuo bent down, tilting the neko's member upwards, giving it a long lick up the shaft. Izaya let out a loud desperate moan, bucking his hips up wanting more. As Shizuo chuckled devilishly, he took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly. Izaya's chest tightened as his lover teased his member so evilly, moaning loudly as he felt the other males wet slick mouth go down lower and lower almost balls deep.  
"Fuck! Sh-shizu-senpai! Y-you're so good..." Izaya moaned.  
The blond male looked deep into the raven haired males eyes, sucking harder and harder, flicking his tongue on the most sensitive spot of Izaya's hard member.  
"O-ohhh... Shizu-senpai! At this rate- hah! I'm going to c-cum! mmm... you'd like to taste it, wouldn't you... Shizu-senpai?" He teased.  
At last minute Shizuo pulled off izaya's rock hard member, making a popping sound as he came off.  
"W-what the hell!" Izaya scowed.  
"Such an impacient animal you are." Shizuo teased.  
Shizuo then took out a remote with a large red button, pressing it.  
*Clunk*  
The metal bonds on Izaya's limbs suddenly came undone, immediately Shizuo pulled him down and flipped him over, forcing his hands back into place, pressing the red button again, making Izaya's wrists binded once more.  
Shizuo reached into his back pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube and pouring a generous amount of the liquid into his hand, applying it to Izaya's asshole. Shizuo also coated his fingers in the substance, without warning shoving the first one in.  
"AH!" Yelled Izaya, throwing his head back in ecstasy.  
"You like that hmm?" Shizuo asked, pumping the digit in and out of Izaya's tight hole.  
"H-hah! M-m-more!" Begged Izaya, rocking himself against Shizuo's finger, needing more pleasure.  
"Beg." Ordered Shizuo.  
"P-please! Please Shizu-senpai!" Izaya begged, looking back.  
"Hmm good kitty." Shizuo said with a smirk as he shoved two fingers inside Izaya's now wet hole.  
"AHH! D-deeper! R-right there! Shizu-chaaaaaaaan!!" Izaya moaned loudly.  
"What did I say about calling me Shizu-chan? Hmm, you're in for it now Izaya-kun" Said Shizuo as he undid his pants, pulling out his hardening member.  
Shizuo slowly entered Izaya, pulling almost all the way out, then forcefully plunging back in, making his feline lover scream with pleasure. Shizuo thrusted in and out faster and faster, letting a groan slip out every now and again. Both of the young males where getting close to climax, all of the built up sexual tension didn't exactly help either. Soon Shizuo gave up on his silent lover facade and moaned along with Izaya, both of them moaning each others names with each thrust.   
"Izaya!" "Shizu-chan!" "Izaya!" "Shizu-chan!" "Izaya!" "Shizu-chan!"   
"Shizu-chan!! I-I'm going to- nnghh!!" "Izaya... cum... cum with me..."  
*!!!!!!!!!!!*  
As Shizuo collapsed on top of Izaya, he grabbed the remote and pushed the red button, releasing the Cat from his enjoyable prison.  
"Nnyyyaaaa~ Shizu-can... It's so adorable how I can get you so riled up with such simple touches like this.." Izaya said with a wink as Shizuo scowled. "Damn Cat."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first post haha whoopty doo~ Just a lil smut for the yaoi lovers out there. I wrote this for a friend and it turned out a lot better than i planned soooooo here ya go!


End file.
